


Not in Red

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, who really is Father Christmas at Hogwarts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in Red

He ghosted through the halls as he normally did. Anyone who spotted him that night would never suspect a thing. Most people thought it was Albus who had done this and now Harry. Others laid it at the feet of the house elves. They did help with the sorting, but this was his task since he started teaching. He didn't know who it was before him.

 

The Hufflepuff portrait opened for him without a password. Within minutes, presents were settled at the foot of the beds.

 

From the dungeons he headed for the towers through passageways even Harry didn't know.

 

~^-^~

 

He left the crackers in the kitchen. He had worked hard that year on the sparkle combinations. Presents were under the staffroom tree. Now it was time for his last stop.

 

Opening his door, Severus was greeted by a sight that he was just coming to expect.

 

Harry crossed the room, a plate of Christmas cookies in his hand. "Merry Christmas." He held out the plate. "Father Christmas' traditional reward."

 

Severus took the plate, set it aside and pulled Harry to him. "I had a different reward in mind." His fingers brushed skin as he settled into a deep kiss.

 

~^-^~

 

Harry sat listening to the children go on about their presents, and intercepted many knowing smiles and glances his way. He returned them with the same mysterious one that Albus had.

 

Picking up a cracker off the table, he held it out to Severus. At the Head of Slytherin's scowl, he just smiled.

 

With a poof of smoke and a loud bang both of them were showered in brilliant red, green, silver and gold sparkles. Looking into onyx eyes, he smiled. "Merry Christmas, Severus."

 

Watching the sparkles reflect in green eyes, Severus found himself agreeing. It was a Merry Christmas.


End file.
